The present disclosure relates to bootstrapping a social network using event-related records.
People are increasingly turning to social networks to communicate and share information. For example, users can access their own content streams and the content streams of others on a given social network to view various posts and receive updates. However, in many cases, the events that are not shared by users via a social network will be missing from the content stream of those users. As a result, only events dating back to the time the user began using the social network, and that the user shared via that social network, might be included in that user's content stream.